


Of Dildos and Mothers

by Smudgegirl



Series: Porn short stories [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dildos, Fucking, M/M, PWP, mothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudgegirl/pseuds/Smudgegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some topics should be off limits when fucking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dildos and Mothers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, just borrowing them.  
> I'm broke and not worth a law suit anyway.
> 
> Blame JerseyDevil, she told me to start a PWP drabble series

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Only you can bring my mother into the conversation while you are fucking me with a dildo, have some respect!"

"Respect for what, the dildo or your mother?"

"Ha! That's actually funny, but if you don't stop talking about my mother and start fucking me properly, I'm going to go work on the car."

"This is me, shutting up and going to fuck you till you don't know who your mother is."

"Danny!"


End file.
